


Shots

by IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, It's based off of a song, Metaphors, No Dialogue, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Trigger Warnings, angst angst baby, drabble x 8, imagine dragons, kind of, not really - Freeform, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking/pseuds/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking
Summary: From the second that Anthony Stark was born, it seemed he had a loaded gun.And with that gun, he shot a whole through everyone and everything he loved.Trigger Warnings: Suicide.Based off of the Imagine Dragons song 'Shots'. Not a songfic.





	Shots

Tony Stark was born a mistake. From the moment he was born, he was destined to ruin everything and everyone in his life. The young weapons developer was born with a gun in his hands, ready to fire.

He made his first shot the second he opened his eyes. Tony’s presence made Howard’s eyes burn with heavy disappointment. 

_Bang._

He shot his father again when he couldn’t ever be up to par. With every time Tony failed, his father’s eye’s got colder and more disgusted. Howard was a kind man, but Tony knew that he was the one who changed that. He ruined his father. 

_Bang._

His mother was shot when she would cry for him, he ruined her happy days by emerging from the workshop with bruises and cuts. He knew that he was responsible for her ‘Dark Days’, because he was the one who made Howard angry.

_Bang._

In college, Rhodey got shot multiple times. The older man had to take care of Tony so many times, that it took away from his own life. Tony just took and took and took.

_Bang._

He shot Yinsen. Yinsen died protecting the sick inventor. He didn’t die at the hands of Ten Rings, he died from Tony’s invisible bullet, corrupting the man and making him sacrifice himself. 

_Bang._

He shot Obadiah, the man now six feet under. If Tony had never been born, he wouldn’t have invented the smaller arc reactor, and Obie wouldn’t have tried to steal it, and he wouldn’t be dead. The man, however false, had always been there for him. Now he wasn’t.

_Bang._

He shot Pepper, playing with her heart and toying with her emotions. He put her in danger so many times, put so much responsibility on her, asked her to do things that would only put her at risk. He asked her to date him. 

_Bang._

He shot Steve Rogers, tearing the man down for personal reasons. Berating and hating him just for the fact that he was _Captain America._ He started that relationship down a path that would not end up in good places. 

_Bang._

He shot Wanda and Pietro, tearing their minds apart from such a young age, driving them to do things that they shouldn’t have. He even killed the boy, ending a short life and ruining another’s.

_Bang._

He shot Jarvis, taking him and turning into Vision, losing the one ‘person’ who was always there for him.

_Bang._

He shot Pepper again when he couldn’t cope with his emotions. His mental instability was too much for her, and his bipolar emotions and bad coping mechanisms finally drove her away. They could have married and maybe even had kids one day, but that was all ruined by Tony. He was never good enough. 

_Bang._

He shot the entire team, his gun waving wildly as he broke them apart. Tony and those stupid accords killed something that could have grown into real friendships. He ruined something amazing, and grew a terrible tree of mistrust and doubt in its place.

_Bang._

He shot Peter, bringing that poor boy into something bigger than him. He made him into a child soldier, manipulating him to fight for a cause he really didn’t understand. He corrupted the boy, and Tony was scared that Peter would grow up to be like him, he should be better.

_Bang._

Tony shot a whole through everyone he loved. Anyone who was ever close to him suffered, and no matter how hard he tried, Tony couldn’t stop. No matter how much he tried to do the right thing, he always turned out to be the bad guy in the end. 

Tony shot a whole through everyone one he loved, and according to everyone around him, he only loved himself. 

_Maybe that’s true,_ he thank to himself as he gulped down more scotch, _maybe I do only love myself._

His mind supplied him with a thousand words, all from those he ‘loved’. 

_Egotistical_

_Narcissistic_

_Selfish_

_Worthless_

_A mistake_

Tony was always dealing with mistakes. Small lines of code that were never meant to be there. Weak spots in his armour that caused for painful injuries.

Mistakes were always dealt with, torn out and obliterated.

The only way for Tony to stop shooting, was to get rid of the gun.

Staggering over to one of his many tables, he picked up a repulsor he had been working on. The firing time was a bit off, and it made a horribly loud sound when it went shot, but it still worked. 

He knew what he was doing was right when he slipped it on for the last time. 

One last shot, to finally end it. He bent his arm so that the palm was resting on his chest, on his arc reactor. 

_Nobody will miss me,_ he thought as he allowed the repulsor to power up, _not when they realise that this was for the better._

His invisible gun had shot everyone, but it was now killing the one person it was always meant for.

**_Bang._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I just played a game of 'How Many Times Can I Hit the Enter Key'. I think I won. Sorry for the crappy writing, I'm tired. I wrote this during breakfast lol, so yeah. 
> 
> I love this song and I just had to do a oneshot with it.
> 
> Also, on a totally unrelated note, you have no freaking idea how many times I wrote bange instead of bang. What the heck is wrong with my mind. 
> 
> I hope you guys have a fantastic day. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but of course, do what you want. 
> 
> <3
> 
> Also, I’d love it if you guys went and checked out the author: tonystarktrash
> 
> He/She is an amazing author and their fic “what’s your wingspan?” Is so freaking amazing, please just go give them some kudos and comments because wow, they’re fabulous. Their fic “touch” is also crazy amazing too.


End file.
